Tekken Kids
by TekkenGirl12
Summary: It's about young the younger tekken characters as kids , so read and review ;) btw if you dont like my pairing dont read it


Tekken Kids by Me!

Summary

The younger tekken characters will be the kids duh

Lets begin

~Xiaoyu House~

Little Xiaoyu was running around in her house,She was lookin for something

Xiaoyu:Grandpa do you see my Panda light shoes?

Wang was holding one of her shoe she was lookin for

Wang:You mean these? -Waving them with a hand-

Xiaoyu:-Jumps up excitedly-Yes,Now gimmie -Reaches-

Wang gives her the shoes,And Xiaoyu delightly puts them on

Xiaoyu:Hey grandpa can we go to the park?

Wang:Sure,Get changed u dont wanna go in pj's

Xiaoyu:Of course!

Xiaoyu runs upstairs and change then came down stairs wearing a yellow t-shirt with a cartoon panda on it,Some old white jeans and those panda shoes

Xiaoyu:All ready -cheers-

Wang:-Laughs- ok lets go

At Changs resident

Julia walks downstairs to meet her mother who was watching t.v

Julia:-sighs-

Michelle:Whats wrong hunny -puts a hand on Julia back-

Julia:I'm bored

Michelle:Hmm, do you wanna go to the park?

Julia:-Smiles- Yes

Michelle:Okay we gonna have to wait till Lei gets home

Julia:Mkay let me get ready

5 Mins later

Julia comes downstairs wearing a green nature teeshirt with jean shorts and black addias

Julia:Already

Then her front door opened it was Lei

Lei:Hunny im home

Michelle greets her husband, Michelle and Lei got married after koift1 before Michelle found Julia

Michelle:How was work-Kiss cheek-

Lei:It was exhausting

Michelle:Uh-huh -smiles-

Lei:-Looks at Julia- Hey Jules

Julia:Hey Le..'I mean dad

Lei:It's ok to call me Lei-chuckles-

Michelle:Hey Lei is it ok if we go to the park I mean like it's boring in the house

Lei:Sure I mean I need fresh air

Julia:Lets go then -Runs out door-

Lei and Michelle chuckled then left

Kazama Mansion

Jin,Asuka,and Shin were playing cards, and Jun was gardening in back yard

Jin:Do you have any 9's

Shin:-Looks at cards-Uhh go fish

Asuka:Ugg I can't take it anymore it's boring -pouts-

Jin:She's right it is boring

Shin:What can we do?

Jin shrugs while Asuka thinks

Asuka:Since i'm surronded by idiots lets go to the park

Shin: -shouts-Hey were not idiots, but the park sounds good

Jin:Let me ask my mom

Jin run downstairs to the patio in the backyard

Jin: -shouts- Mom

Jun looks up to see Jin calling her

Jun:Yes baby

Jin make a digusted looked

Jin:Mom dont me that

Jun giggled

Jun:Ok "Jin"what do you need

Jin:Can Asuka , Shin and I go to the park ?

Jun:Sure ,after I finish pulling theses few weeds -smiles- ok?

Jin nodded and went upstairs

Asuka:Wellll?

Jin:She said yes

Asuka -springs up-Whoopee

20 mins later

Jun:Kids are you ready

The three children jumped up

The three kids:Already -smiles-

Jun laughs

Jun:U kids crack me up lets go

In Monteiro condo

Christie and her Cousin Eddy were dancing to a Michael Jackson song "Beat It"** (A:n lets pretend they are related)**

_Beat it , Just beat it_

_Beat it~song ends_

Christie started panting

Christie:Good grief

Eddy who didn't sweat or pant handed her a bottle water

Eddy:Here -hands bottle water-

Christie: -takes it- Thanks

Then walks in

Grandpa:How are my little dancers

Christie and Eddy turned around

The Two:Hey grandpa

Grandpa:So do you wanna head to the park and exercise

Eddy:Yea,Plus Christie falls in inlove with every boy she sees

Christie: Nuh-uh ! -blushes-

Grandpa chuckles

Grandpa:You kids are really a pain sometimes, but anyway get changed

The kids:Yes sir

The two went and changed

Christie was wearing a black hello kitty tank top with white capris with black ankle sandles,Eddy was wearink a black t shirt with a transformer on it with blue jeans and timablands(which are shoes if u dont know)

Grandpa:Ready u two?

Christie:Ready steady

Eddy:Im ready

The three left the apartment

The Williams Estate

Nina and Anna Willams were arguing about who watch a show first

Anna:Nina I got the remote first! -She snatch the remote-

Nina:You airhead, it's my t.v that I paid for! -she spat-

Anna:So and!

Nina:So I get to watch t.v first -snatch the remote from anna's hand-

Anna:You assaisin wannabe -tackles Nina-

Nina:Slutty fashion desiner ugly face beast -punch Anna face-

The two started hitting each other , Then Steve walks in sighing looking annoyed

Steve:Will u two cut it out!

Nina and Anna stopped and looked at him

Steve:You both act like a circus

Nina: -pushes anna of her-Sorry sweetie it's your airhead aunt -Nina deathglares at Anna-

Steve:Anyway can we go to the park

Nina:Ok let me get freshened up

Nina leaves the room

Anna:Ur mother cant do anything right

Steve sits next to her

Steve:Aunt Anna why do Mum and You fight?

Anna:Because I-I -tears run down cheek and choke on words-

Steve:You what -anime wide eyes-

Nina:She killed our father

Steve: -Yell- U what !

Nina:Calm down Steven

Steve:Sorry, but why aunt Anna

Anna:I-I don't know

Steve hugs Anna and Nina joins in, They hug for a minute and broke free

Nina:So um ready to go?

Steve:Sure

Nina and Steve left the house

Anna: -smiles- Now I get the whole t.v to myself

Baek's Dojo

Hwoarang was running laps around the dojo , while Baek was watching

Hwoarang:Master how long will I run -puffs-

Baek:Don't worry u got 2 more to go, then we go to the park

After what he heard what his master said, Hwoarang quickly ran to do his laps and finally was happy

Hwoarang:Phew -whipes sweat- all this for a 6 year old

Baek:Hwoarang all you did was 15 laps -hands him a towel and water-

Hwoarang:I know, -sips water-

Baek:Get a bath and change and meet me back out

Hwoarang:Yes sir -bows and go inside-

Hwoarang came back wearing a red tank top over under a white long unbutton long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers

Hwoarang:Im ready master

Baek:Alright

They leave the dojo

Bosconovitch Residence (A:N ok another lets pretend , pretend Alisa is human ok)

was home working on the computer,while alisa is watching t.v in her

: -Types- Almost finished here annndd.. Done -sends work then shuuts down computer- Alisa -callout-

Alisa:Yes Father -walks in-

:Y'know i'm not busy or anything,But do you want go to park?

Alisa: -Nods-

:ok go ahead and change you don't wanna go in pj's

Alisa:Ok -runs up stairs-

3 minutes later

Alisa come downstairs wearing a Black tank with a jean vest with a black lace skirt with black flats

:Alisa you are beautiful like you're mother

Alisa: -Giggles- Oh.. Father

:Ready to go ? -Stroke Alisa Pink hair-

Alisa:Yes

Finally at the park... phew

Everyone arrived, weird right hehe

Asuka:Wow this place is crowded

Shin:Duh it's the park genious

Asuka punch Shins arm

Shin:Oww -rubs arm- Jin please get you're cousin

Jin:Asuka..

Asuka:He deserve it!

Jun:Asuka apologize

Asuka: -sighs- im sorry

Shin wasn't listen to asuka his eyes were wide like anime eyes

Jin:Shin are u gonna except her apology -looks at shin- Hello Shin

Asuka:He's looking at this girl with pink hair -motioning at Alisa-

Asuka:Oooh Shin you like her -cooed-

Shin:What?! No Eww not my type? -make a disgusted look-

Jin: I know you like her ,just talk to her

Shin: -sighs- Fine

Shin walks over there cooly

Jin: -Shouts- Good luck, Lets follow him Asuka

Asuka was drooling and wasn't listening to Jin

Jin:Suka -shakes Asuka-

With Christie and Eddy

Christie:Eddy lets play on the swings

Eddy:Sure

Christie:Do you we'll be a fighter like grandpa?

Eddy -shrugs- I don't know but maybe one day

Christie:Hmm

Eddy:What is it Chris ?

Christie:What if we fight each other if we were fighters

Eddy:Never thought of it, But if we did nothing wouldn't come between us

Christie:Aww thanks cousin

Eddy:Don't mention it -smiles-

With Julia

Julia:Hmm what's a 5 letter word for enviorment, -gasp- trees -scribbles down-

Xiaoyu approches Julia

Xiao:Hi I'm Xiaoyu, I like your braclet is it new ,omigod your pretty, Do you like pop music -smiles-

Julia: -looks up- Heh thanks btw I'm Julia and my you're such a chatterbox

Xiao:Thanks and Julia is a nice name btw

Julia:Thanks again -goes back to her crossword-

Xiaoyu looks at her glasses and takes them off and put them on

Julia:Hey! Can you give my glasses back -Reaches for them-

Xiaoyu:Wow it's huge and no way you gotta catch me first -runs-

Julia:Ugg never be friends with a hype girl-runs off after Xiaoyu-

With Hwoarang

Hwoarang: -Sighs- Everyone is talking to each and I haveone to talk to -sad face-

Steve:Tell me about it -sits next to Hwoarang-

Hwoarang: Do I know ?

Steve:No , And my name is steve

Hwoarang:Ok my name is Hwoarang -Shakes hands with steve-

Steve:So Hwoarang , What do you do, do have a girlfriend

Hwoarang;I do tae kwon do and I dont have a girlfriend , How about u

Steve:Hmm,Well I live my mom and Her sister who bickers all the time and I want girl over there -points at Christie who was dancing to Samba-

Hwoarang whistled

Hwoarang:Hehe hmm I don't see no chick that likes me

Steve:Maybe the girl who is staring at you over there -Points at Asuka-

Hwoarang smiles and winked at Asuka and she fainted

Thats it dont worry part 2 will becoming up ,

Will Hwoarang go to Asuka , What will Shin tell Alisa, Will Xiaoyu give Julia her glasses

Stay tuned


End file.
